Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Brandon sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Brandon also earns a $$33$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Brandon wants to earn at least $$76$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Brandon will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Brandon wants to make at least $$76$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $76$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $76$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $33 \geq $76$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $76 - $33 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $43 $ $x \geq \dfrac{43}{10} \approx 4.30$ Since Brandon cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.30$ up to $5$ Brandon must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.